Object Hyperverse (Camp)
Object Hyperverse '''was a camp on the Object Show Community Wiki. It was the second version of Object Hyperverse. It's known for including a majority of characters that were cut from Object Hyperverse (OSC Version), and for being the first public appearance of OHV. It replaced Object Hyperverse (Comic book), and was replaced by Object Hyperverse (OSC Version). List of contestants * '''Cotton Candy: '''A nice and helpful character. Mostly like Leafy. * '''Basket: A hyperactive person that mostly will go crazy for anything. * Tomato: The Prankster. He is best friends with Volleyball. * Volleyball: Best friends with Tomato, he likes pranking but is more concerned by the pranks he does. * Torch: A cool dude, he doesn't care about anything but the prize. * Swordy: '''Another cool dude. Likes being cool with his friends. * '''Ketchup: '''He is another cool dude. However, he doesn't like being messed with and Mustard. * '''Mustard: She is in love with Ketchup. She is more friendly and nice. * Spoon: 'A big geek. She is siblings with Fork. * '''Fork: '''A friendly nice guy. He is siblings with Spoon. * '''Tune:'He spends all his time listening to the newest hits. He dosen't care much about anything. * '''Stamp: The most playful out of everyone. He likes Getting On People's nerves playing with everyone. * Bowling Ball: A nice guy. However he likes being leader more than anything else. * Mechanical Pencil: '''A nice cool dude that will help anyone. However, in the comic book, Mechanical Pencil is an antagonist. * '''Waffle: A fat dude that is the Spongy of this show. He also drips syrup, That makes him sticky alot. * 1-UP Mushroom: '''He is a person that makes alot of mistakes. He was brothers with Poison Mushroom, who treated him badly. Now he trys to fit in. * '''Clock: He is a very smart guy that knows alot of time. He also has a time machine. * Lily Pad: A girl that likes being BEAUTIFUL! She spends too much time putting makeup on. * Marker: He is best friends with Mechanical Pencil. He is alot like Eraser. * Remote: '''She is mostly nice but tries to be on top of everyone else. * '''Cheeseburger: He mostly doesn't know where he is. He complains way to much. * '''Chicken Biscuit: '''A more of the oppisite of Cheeseburger. And no, they are not related. * '''TNT/Dynamite: '''A big jerk that mostly tries to get his way. He is the meanest contestant. * '''Sweatdrop: '''A big sports fan. She runs 2 hours a day, does 50 push-ups every day and is mostly smelly. * '''Cherry: '''A guy who tries to turn everything and anything into a game. However his big stem gets in the way sometimes. Contestants cut from OSC/YouTube versions * Torch * Spoon * Fork * Tune * Stamp * Bowling Ball * Mechanical Pencil * Waffle * 1-UP Mushroom * Clock * Lily Pad * Cherry Contestants that later appeared in OSC/YouTube * Cotton Candy * Basket * Tomato * Volleyball * Swordy * Ketchup * Mustard * Marker * Remote * Cheeseburger * Chicken Biscuit * TNT * Sweatdrop Contestants that weren't in the camp, but we're in OSC/YouTube * Dicey * French Fry * Eraser Cap * Paperclip * Button * Cup * Eggy Even those these characters were not included, they were included in the comic book version. Trivia * Since the camp was never started, it is unknown if the host was going to be Door or Tin Can. * There were even more cut contestants from the comic version. * The camp was cancelled due to not enough people signing up. * Coincidentally, the camp was cancelled on River Smith's birthday. Category:OHV Versions